


Sutranatural Season 2 - New Mornings

by FluffySheepHair



Series: Sutranatural [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cryptozoology, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: The truth is STILL out there! Nicolle and her new friends Paul and Bridgette meet old acquaintances and rivals, and with them are able to help out on their adventures. New faces to you, and new faces to everyone involved!Bridgette and Nicolle meet one of Bridgey's High School acquaintances, Cammy! With that, they also learn about the legend of "the tall lady" known as Hasshaku sama!
Series: Sutranatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875205
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your continued interest in Sutranatural! I'm soooo sorry that it's taken so long to get this one out. It had been finished for about a few months, but I wanted to wait for something to release to coincide with it. But, I couldn't wait any longer. Enjoy this story that came from nowhere, thanks to a sleep paralysis nightmare!

The morning sun rose from the mountainside of Mandan, North Dakota. The trees lightly swayed back and forth as the wind made them shimmy around, spiny leaves of the cedar would dance in a whirlwind, and birds were coming home as it began to grow warmer. Paul yawned loudly as he emerged from his shared bed with Bridgette. He raises himself up, with cute dinosaur pajamas on.

 _Guess I'll go and make breakfast,_ he thought to himself. Placing his feet on the ground, he sluggishly moved to the kitchen, getting a pan down and some sausage and eggs from the fridge. As soon as the griddle was hot and smoking some pork, Bridgette almost immediately was behind Paul.

"Oh, Paulie, you shouldn't have! If anything, I should be making breakfast!" Bridgette said, playfully. She towered over him so easily, just barely being able to be smothered by being placed underneath her boobs. But it did make a good rest for them if she had no bra on, and that's exactly what Bridgey did with them.

"Good morning, Bridgette. And it's my turn to make it anyways." Paul smiled. "Hey, today I wanted to talk about something involving cryptids and urban legends..."

"Oh yeah? Save it for the breakfast table. I'll bring a laptop to get Nicky in on this one too." Bridgette hugged Paul from behind. "She's such a weird girl but I can't help but think she's so enthusiastic about this project!"

"Well, if anything, she's accelerated most of our research." Paul flipped the patty of sausage on its other side. "Plus, she seems really invested about this kind of stuff, and anyone who is on our side is good." As he kept tending to the eggs and sausage, Bridgette noticed that there was something weird on the fridge.

"Hey. What's that girl?" She took the paper, but Paul immediately grabbed it and hid it away.

"Don't! That's..." He began to wince in embarrassment.

"In crayon... I don't remember this... How long has this been up here?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He pouted. "How could you not have seen it with how many times you get up to get something to eat in a day?!"

Bridgette was mortified at the back talk she received. "Ex...CUSE me? Are you really gonna talk to your girlfriend like that!?"

"Yeah I am, what of it?!" Paul realized this was some soon to be famous last words as Bridgette pushed him against the counter and leaned in on him causing him to be smothered by Bridgette's huge body.

"A sly attempt at making fun of my size is grounds for making me use it against you. Now gimme that drawing or suffer." Paul reached his arms out to give the paper, and before he could crumple it up into his fist, Bridgette began rubbing Paul's hips, forcing him to laugh and let go as he attempted hitting her. This then forced him to drop the drawing, and Bridgette snatched it up quickly. "There we go. So..." She studied the crayon drawing and began to realize what it was. "A white sundress... and a wide brimmed hat... Paul, is this... hasshaku-sama?" She moved away from the counter, letting Paul breathe. He hyperventilated for quite a bit since Bridgette's giant body was actually beginning to suffocate him.

"We'll... talk about it at breakfast." Paul attempted to get out before nearly passing out from lack of oxygen.

Bridgette opened the laptop and called Nicolle. Her status was set to away but as soon as she got the call, it went from red to green. "Hey, you two! Good morning!" Nicolle was topless and holding her arm over her breasts with a phone being held in her other hand. "What's up? You're early for a chat. Hell, we don't ever get to do this much at all!"

"Well, this is a rather important thing I wanted to talk about." Paul said as he squirmed. "So... have you heard of... Hasshaku-sama?"

"Hog Shock Osama?" Nicolle tilted her head. "What a weird name. I can't say I have."

"Well, she's a tall girl. She wears a sundress and a big brimmed hat. And she's from an urban legend from Japan."

"Ooooh, we're going international, huh?!"

"Actually... it's more so Hasshaku-sama is going international..." Paul began to look a bit frightened. "She's... kinda haunted me since I was a kid."

"Really, how'd ya find out about her?" Nicolle was super interested in this story.

"Well... the urban legend goes something like this. She appears in front of a child. Her face... it's really scary. Her eyes are wide and big, almost catlike. Her mouth is agape. And her face is dark... sullen... almost like the hat is blocking all light to hide her face. But she's so pretty and enticing..."

"Whoa," Nicolle gasped."Wait, did you meet her before Matakwa made these things real?!"

"Let me finish." Paul demanded. "I've always... seen women who looked like her. In magazines, in real life, in games... When I was a young kid, I drew someone like her. I only recently found out about this tall lady... And in my old sketchbook when I was a kid I drew her. It was a rather crude drawing but that was because I was a kid." He displayed the picture showcasing a woman with dark black hair and the same hat and dress he described.

"She looks rather ominous." Nicolle began to shiver.

"I know, right? Anyways... I'm wondering if I can meet her now that these things are real."

"Who knows! Bridgette, what's your take on it?"

Bridgette began to think a bit. "Paul, you forgot to mention the whole reason why she appeared was due to a seal from a statue that was meant to protect others from her."

"Right..." Paul reclined in his chair. "Also appears every ten years, takes on the voices of others, yada yada... anyways..." He gets up from his chair. "Protection needs to be broken which means..." He looks around the house and takes a hammer, and smashes the security system.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bridgette freaked out. "PAUL, YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!"

"I know, I know! But it's in the name of finding the super natural!" He said, defending the action.

"Ugh, whatever. How've you managed to piss me off twice today?" She gave quite the evil eye as she got up from her chair, finished with her food. "I'm going to the store to get some stuff. Nicolle, wanna come with?"

Nicolle gasped with glee. "Sure! I'll meet ya there! Bye, Paulie!" The call ended.

"I better not come back to anything else broken." Bridgette said, leaning over and intimidating Paul. This didn't scare him.

"What, you gonna break me?" He said without emotion in his face

"Do not fucking test me, young man." Her face scrunched up.

"I'm older than you, you know." He kept eye contact.

"And I'm bigger and taller and... and..."

"Cuter?" Paul smiled.

"N-no... you're cute..." Bridgette began to loosen up. "Jeez, sorry. I'm just a bit antsy about all this. Truth be told I thought you were cheating on me with this girl..."

"EH?! No, I'm not cheating on you with Nicolle, and besides, it was complete accid--" Paul shut right up. Bridgette stared at him with a bit of contempt.

"Did... no way."

"It was an accident, I swear..."

"I knew something was up when she brought up the weird virginity clause..." She sighed heavily. "So... is it true that hispanic girls are more wild than others?" She said a bit smug.

"A bit, yeah." Paul said without hesitation.

"Damn." She then smirked. "Well, if you get to have some fun with her... Then I should too."

"I've already been violated enough since I've met her... I think we're even enough." The two laugh.

"just promise to get the security system fixed after this, all right?" Bridgette said before leaving. "Also... I may propose something to Nicolle later." She winked. "See ya later, cutie."

Bridgette pulled into the store in her beat up SUV. The thing has definitely seen better days, but it works. She pulls out her phone, texting Nicolle to meet her at the toy aisle. Nicolle simply replied with a wink, and a picture of her in a blue and orange track jacket, with a white and cyan striped undershirt underneath, standing next to some plush toys of some characters in red and green Letterman jackets. The caption said "the guy with yellow eyes is cute!" She chuckled, noticing that Nicolle's quick to learn what kind of people her and Paul are.

"Hey, sleepy head!" Nicolle said, waving.

"Don't... don't call me that." Bridgette said in a bit of a grumpy tone.

"Aww, come on... you got really messy hair so I thought..." Bridgette looked at her with a similar stare she gave to Paul earlier this morning. "Anyways... I wanna get back at Paul. He's been a bit of a prude since you two met." She folded her arms. "And, he told me you and two boinked when you first met."

"He didn't tell you?" She said. "Wow, I'd seriously reconsider your relationship if that were--"

"N-not my point. Actually, I'm... okay with that happening. We do it enough anyways. But I wanted to..." She then gave an extremely evil grin. "Give him a scare."

"Oooooh, tell me more, I like where this is going." She sat on one of the shelves on the toy aisle.

"So. That Hasshaku-sama..." Bridgette whispered. "She's tall. She's wide. She's got long black hair." Nicolle immediately put two and two together.

"Oh sheesh, you're wanting to scare him like that? That's extremely devilish!" She laughed loudly. "Well... what's stopping ya?"

Bridgette began to look down with a sad expression. "Well. If you can't tell." She spread her arms out and up. "I'm a bit too big for a cute sundress." She wasn't too wide, but she was quite husky. "Anyways... time for me to do something I've been wanting to do since I got my last paycheck." In the middle of the toy aisle, Bridgette kept taking all the weird cubes and shaking, holding, feeling them. She held them close to her ear, shaking once again. Nicolle, of course, in a bout of curiosity, broke the silence.

"Okay, what are you doing?" She folded her arms.

"These things are called blind boxes." She shook another one. "I'm trying to find one of the ones of this collection that I'm missing, and I know how to find it out." She looked at it again. "The limited figurine has this character posing with a rising uppercut, and if I position it just right..." The last one she shook to where it hit the top of the box. "Crap. Once again, it's another set of characters I already have."

"Why not just buy a regular figure instead of guessing?" Nicolle picked up one of the ones underneath, with a girl in blue hair and khaki shorts.

"Sure, I guess." Bridgette grabbed it and walked out of the aisle. "But this is a multiple jointed action figure, not a figurine. There's a big difference between the two. See--" turning left, Bridgette bumped into someone. The bump made her fall backwards, but thankfully, Nicolle was there to catch her.

"Oh goodness! I'm... sorry?" The lady asked. "Bridgette? Is that really you?" She laughed. "Goodness. I didn't think I'd see you here!" The lady was clad in greens and whites, with a track jacket opened up, a tube top underneath, and cyan aviators on the top of her head. Her bangs were swept to the side, and colored a teal green color.

"Ungh... C..Cammy?" Bridgette put her hand against her head from the bump she got hitting against Nicolle.

"You know her?" Nicolle helped lift her back on her feet."

"I guess you can say that. Nicolle, meet Cammy."

"Hello, Miss Nicolle. I'm Cammy Meister, and I'm a fashion designer! I just came to get my brother a wedding gift..." She leers at Bridgette with a smile. "And my oh my, do you have just the thing." She smiles smugly. "Aren't you too old to be buying toys for yourself?" Bridgette looked offended, but then her face sulked. She looked away in embarrassment as she slowly and shyly handed the figurine of the battle ready blue haired girl to Cammy.

"Hey! Don't be a bully!" Nicolle steppd in, batting away the box the figure was in. "Sure, it may be the last one, but what does Bridgette owe you that makes you so sure you're in the right to do that?"

"And who are you?" Cammy tilted her head.

"I'm Ni-- wait, don't you already know--"

"Irrelevant." Cammy closed her eyes and held her hand in front of her face. "Bridgette will be giving me this toy for my future nephew, and she'll oblige. Right?"

"Y... yes ma'am." Bridgette handed the toy in extreme hesitation. Cammy giggled and walked away.

"Who was that bitch!?"

"Cammy. She went to high school with me. Ever since she became a fashion designer she distanced herself away from me." Bridgette got a bit angry. "Truth is, she has no brother soon to be wed. She just takes advantage of me to get what she wants because she knows she can easily manipulate me." Before she could continue, Cammy turned around.

"Tell me. What would you want if you wanted this toy? This specific Miranda is such a rarity, especially in this hillybilly hellscape, that I can't help but think you'd want her.

"Take the dumb toy. At this point I don't care." She pouted.

"Actually, hold on." Nicolle interjected. "First of all, wow, you're quite an evil lady!"

"Do I come off that way?" Cammy smugly smiled.

"Yeah. And I kinda already hate you." Nicolle said, with Cammy keeping her smile. "But humor us for a bit. You're a fashion designer, right?"

"Yes, I am! My fashion label focuses on four F's! Fashionable, Fresh, Formal, and Freedom!"

"Okay. In turn for that toy... We want you to make Bridgette some clothes." The two looked shock.

"Uh... Nicolle. She's... not cheap." Bridgette said quietly.

"And I'm rich." Nicolle smiled. "I could probably buy out her company."

"Try me." Cammy actually looked a bit upset.

"I was being facetious." Nicolle looked at her from the side with a bit of confidence, as if it took a hit to her ego. "So. Do you think you could make her a sundress and a cute wide hat?" Nicolle's proposal was heard loud and clear.

"Sure. Why not? I owe Bridgette quite a lot."

"Should we meet up somewhere or..."

"Absolutely not! I'll let you ride with me." Cammy smiled warmly. Bridgette wasn't so sure about this.

"Nicolle, I know you like meeting new people, but not everyone is gonna be your friend."

"I'm aware. But I wanna try and do something nice for _my_ friend!" Bridgette went silent trying to fight back a few tears as she began to have her heart warm up from the thing she just said.

"Well. Can you do two nice things?" She lifted her arm up. "I... I can't get--" Just then, Cammy held her hand out.

"Hey. I'll help." Cammy had a warm smile as she lifted Bridgette up. "The limo should be outside. We'll be--"

"Hold up, a limo?" Nicolle got a bit antsy. "Last time I got in a limo, I... uh..."

"Oh, don't worry. It's mine. You'll be safe. I'm sorry something like that happened to you." Cammy had a bit of a frown. "You'll be safe. Both of you will!" The three walked outside to a long light blue limo, stretching out quite a bit, with the back door open as they all walked inside. The inside was soft and cozy. Cammy began tapping some keys on her phone, calling someone. "Hello, Xavier? Yes, it's Master Camilla, speaking. Anyways, can you be a dear, and ask the maids to get measuring and clothing materials ready? A friend of mine needs some custom fitting to be done." She then covered the phone, and whispered. "Can you also..."

"So how long have you known each other?" Nicolle asked Bridgette.

"Since High School." Bridgette kicked off her shoes. "She was always at the top of her class, but she was poor. Her family being homeless almost got her kicked out until she was 17 and suddenly she just... became rich, I guess. Almost like it was overnight."

"You don't think a cryptid is involved, do you?" Nicolle questioned, trying to keep quiet in case Cammy could hear.

"No way. That was before Paul moved in with me..." She began to think. "I mean, she's mentioned before to me that the 10th anniversary of her brand is coming up, so maybe she did have something up her sleeve."

"10th anniversary?!" Nicolle exclaimed a bit hushed.

"Yeah, she's 27 now." Bridgette looked at her. "For someone nearing 30 she's definitely aged better than most girls I know."

"Okay, ladies." Cammy hung up on her phone. "So, you mentioned a sunny dress and a wide brimmed hat, right? Sounds like you're going on a picnic!"

"Ehh, not really." Bridgette replied, a bit nervous. "I just wanted... to look cute."

"Ohh, but you already loo--" Bridgette's patented stare was active again.

"Cammy. I know you're trying to have a change of heart, but you're trying way too hard right now." Bridgette's immense "so done with this" attitude was setting in, too. The drive was dead silent, but rather fast as they pulled up to a mansion that was bigger than Nicky's. It was mesmerizing as it was starting to light up as the sun set. The front gates opened, and inside they went.

"Follow me." Cammy said, in the front of the line. Her phone kept ringing. The noise was getting distracting so she pulled it out and answered it. "Ugh, hold on. Xavier, what's wrong?"

"Master Camilla, the uh... things you told us to put away... we're not sure where to put it." Cammy looked like she was about to erupt from anger.

"Not sure where to put it?! Out of plain sight, you DOLT! Urrrgh! You better be glad I owe your father a debt, and that's the only reason you're on my payroll."

"She's... a bitch." Nicolle whispered to Bridgette. "I don't judge or hate but this is making it hard for me to like her."

"Imagine 8 years of this." Bridgette said, with the deadest look in her eye. "Be glad once I get a custom fit, we're outta here."

"Ugh... sorry, ladies, change of plans!" Cammy's mood shifted back to happy.

"Look, I can see right through whatever friendly facade you're trying to pull on us, and it isn't working. Just gimme the dress so you can have that goddamn figurine already." Bridgette was growing impatient.

"Hmph. If only your patience wasn't the only thing thin." Cammy said with quite the anger in her eyes, with Bridgette's blazing gaze piercing hers.

"At least my hair doesn't look like guacamole."

"Stop." Nicolle butted in. "Cammy, you make her dress however you must. Bridgette... just. Stop." Bridgette scoffed.

"I'm just hoping my servants have properly tucked away some of my belongings." Cammy said trying to keep her composure. "It's rather enraging that they don't get their job done." She sighed as she began to fiddle with her hair. "Some of them are very private belongings that no one can see. They're top secret documents that only I'm allowed to see. And especially from outsiders like you tow. Before her, a man with slick back hair in a suit ran up behind her with a pillow that had a man with long black hair, pale skin, and his chest exposed.

"Master Camilla.... where... should we put..." Cammy's face was bright red.

"Nice documents, you got there." Nicolle said. " Isn't that Ray Sh--"

"IT'S NOT MINE IT'S NOT HIM IT'S NOT FOR YOUR EYES AND IF YOU MENTION THIS I WONT MAKE THAT DRESS FOR YOU EVER!" Cammy sure was quick to belt that out, attempting to hide it with her track jacket top. "Xavier. Why..." She clears her throat. "Xavier, dear, why isn't the body pillow OUT OF PLAIN SIGHT AGAIN?!"

"Again?" Bridgette began to giggle. "Oh god, no wonder you have no boyfriend. You've resorted to fictional dudes!" Cammy began to fume with pent up anger, obviously losing her charisma.

"Hey, it's fine to like that kind of stuff!" Nicolle said casually. "Were these those 'top secret documents' you mentioned?" Cammy ashamedly nodded her head. "Don't worry! Bridgette's got a pillow like yours but it has this cute dude with a cabbie hat on."

"Nicolle!" Bridgette shouted. "Don't say that! ... and it's a newsboy, not a cabbie."

At that moment, Cammy was shocked. "Wait... you've got one too?"

Bridgette replied in a rather expressionless state, "Yeah. So what? Are you a closet otaku or something?"

"K... Kinda?" Cammy was genuinely embarrassed but a bit flattered. 

"Why even hide it and..." Bridgette got angry again, as memories flooded back. "WHY BULLY ME FOR SOMETHING YOU DID TOO?!

"Well," Nicolle said immediately trying to not escalate a fight. "It sure seems we found some common ground..." Nicolle brought the two closer. "All right, anything else in common? Video games?"

"Uh..." Bridgette twirled her hair. "My boyfriend likes this one game with a robot girl..."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Cammy looked a bit upset saying that. "The closest was an old business partner, but for games... I'm up for anything."

"Well jeez, it took some time but now you two seem to have something going for each other. Screw this dress nonsense, how about you come over and we play some games and watch some T.V.?" The two girls looked at Nicolle and agreed by walking out with her to the limo. The ride back to Bridgette's house quite the bumpy ride. "Hey, what about our cars?"

"Oh, don't worry. If you have to, I can give the keys to some chauffeurs to drive them back here." Cammy was excited. "But to be honest..." She grew quiet. "I've never really had a friend so... it's cool to have you as my first!"

Bridgette smiled. "Well, it's great to know we've patched things--"

"I was talking to Nicolle, Bridgette. I don't fully trust you yet, and I never have." Those words struck Bridgette hard. She grew a bit sad as she began to just slump in her seat.

"Hey. Don't be rude or mean to her anymore!" Nicolle demanded. "No more bullying!" Nicolle whipped out her phone, but noticed something wrong. "Hey, Cammy, do you usually not get reception here?"

"Huh?" Cammy was surprised. "Of course there's reception here. Are you..." She pulls out her own phone noticing the same deal. "Oh deary me... That's not good. Maybe a tower or something is without power?"

"I'm not getting anything either." Bridgette slid her phone back into her sweater. "Must be an outage, after all."

"Oh well, maybe Paul will understand." Nicolle reclined back into her seat.

Paul was trying to reach Bridgette. Nothing was coming up. At least 10 missed messages to her and even Nicolle wasn't picking up. "Where are those two?" Paul laid in the giant bed that he and Bridgette sleep in, looking at the ceiling. He sighed, obviously having this longing feeling of loneliness. It was nearly 8 PM, and he was beginning to feel sleepy. "I hope Bridgey isn't mad at me. I didn't mean to poke fun at her..." He closed his eyes, beginning to doze off. His body became motionless as his only movements were breathing. He was sound asleep for quite a while, until, a voice he recognized made a sound.

"Paul..." The voice cried. "Paul..." It kept calling for him. "Wake up, Paul. We need to have a talk."

"Hm...hrph..." Paul could only mutter and stutter grunts. He recognized the voice. "Mm... Momma?"

"Pauuul. Wake up. Mommy's here." Paul could barely make it out but it was indeed his mother.

"Momma... how did you..." His vision was blurry. He could barely make out what was in front of him. But he knew that what was in front of him wasn't his mother, as the blurry blob was black and white. There was no blonde. "You're not momma..."

"That's not very nice. You don't mean to tell me, you've forgotten what your dear old mother looked like...?" The voice became distorted. "Paul... Paulpaulpaul..." the voice soon got a bit louder, but softer. In Paul's vision, the blob moved closer, and became clearer. All he could do was fidget around as he realized that someone had intruded. A very tall and lanky woman, her face obscured by her hat, but he could see what looked like a hole in her face where her mouth was. The head lowered, licking lightly at Paul's thighs. Paul couldn't do anything as he began to shift around in his bed.

"Nooo... Momma... help..."

"I am helping~" The voice said. He knows it isn't his mother. It's someone who's taken her voice! "nOw hOw dO yOu tAsTe?" The voice became gnarly and wicked with how it pronounced enunciated each syllable. Paul could feel his legs barely being felt at and attacked by the tall lady's tongue. One of her giant hands ripped off his pants, showing off what his father gave him. Paul could only whine in fear. The head lowered to where his crotch was. He could only feel something wet. Warm. Something slick and slimy. The feeling of her tongue wrapping around his length was extremely disgusting yet pleasing to him. It was a foreign feeling compared to Bridgette. The tongue would wrap around like a twister as the head bobbed up and down, lovingly, thoroughly, the brim occasionally pressing against the lower part of Paul's abdomen, as the voice kept making noises in a warped speech. "gOoD bOy... sTaY sTiLl..."

"Momma... Bridgette... Nicolle..." Paul's struggle just made the tall lady more aggressive as she slammed her huge hands onto his arms, pinning him to the bed. "Hey... you're gonna make me..." Paul didn't want to admit it... "M-Momma... you're gonna make me cum..."

"Good~ My big boy is growing up so fast! You're so big... It's just like your father's..." The voice kept going back and forth between Paul's mother and the warped sounds. The head rises, as it looms over Paul. It wasn't until where her eyes were, that they peeled open. The eyes were bright white, like headlights, blinding Paul, as she began to make out noises. "Po. Po. Po." The apparitions mouth then immediately magnetized to Paul's, exchanging saliva. Paul screams inside her mouth in response to the pure pleasure he's receiving as it feels like every ounce of his life is being sucked out. He can't help but tear up as he feels his last moments on Earth, suddenly fading away and blacking out... all he can think of is his mother.

"Momma... Momma...." He snivels. His whimpers are quiet. But then, with a thunderous roar, comes one final cry for help. "MOMMAAAAAA!" The yell is loud enough that it shakes the house. His body trembles as his body thrashes about from an intense orgasm as his seed spurts out like a cannon. He begins to sob as his body has been violated... only for him to open his eyes and notice that his pants are still on. The tall lady is gone. "M...Momma?" The door was closed. The window was shut. There's nothing on his phone. He picks it up and calls Bridgette one more time, but there's no service. "What kind of horror film did I suddenly warp into?"

As soon as he says that, the door suddenly turns. "No... stay away."

"Paul, are you okay in there?" It sounded like Bridgette. But how can he be so sure anymore, after that tall lady came in?

"Who is that?!"

"It's Bridgette. Who else could it be?" the voice said. "Nicolle and a friend of ours is here too."

"What do you mean friend of yours?! The only other friend you two have is me." Paul screamed.

"We made one!" a voice similar to Nicolle called out. "Why do you sound so afraid? Is something wrong?"

"How can I be... I got it." Paul then asks a question. "Hey Bridgette, who's your favorite Crusader?"

"Uh. Jay. I've told you this so many times before."

Paul sighs. "Okay, come in." The door fully opens as Nicolle, Bridgette, and Cammy walk in.

"Jesus, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Bridgette said. "You're pale..."

"I-If he did he definitely fell in love with it..." Cammy was red faced and covering her mouth, and looking away after seeing the wetspot on the bed.

"Yeah, and it seems like the ghost gave him a good time." Nicolle pointed at his pants. "At least I hope it was a good time. I really hope that isn't pee." Paul gasps as he covers his pants. He begins to tear up. "Oh... Paul I didn't mean to make fun of you..."

"That's not it... I had a really bad nightmare..." He began to sob. "H...Hasshaku..." Paul turned over. "She came and visited me... and... and... it was awful... she impersonated my mother..." Bridgette came behind him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. She can't hurt you. I'm here to protect you." She kept him close. It was like seeing a mother cradle her baby. Cammy couldn't help but smile at the warm display in front of her. It seemed her cold heart was thawing just a bit.

"And to think you were gonna dress up like one... I had a feeling you were wanting to do some kind of cosplay... but a prank like that? I'm glad I didn't do that."

"Bridgey, who's this?" Paul said, fighting through tears.

"It's Cammy. She's..." Bridgette looked back at Cammy. "She's my new friend. And... I was gonna spook ya when I got home dressed up like Hasshaku-sama... but I'm glad I didn't." Cammy was taken aback at the remark as she began to quietly walk away.

"I deserved it after all I did today... I made you really mad..."

"Hey, that's not why I would've done it! I was..." Bridgette giggles. "Look. We got some catching up to do." Paul gasps. "Um. Cammy, unless you're into voyeurism..."

Nicolle simply smiled as she walked out the door. "Heh. You two have fun. I'm gonna go get that journal."

"I-I think I'll go with you." Cammy also hurriedly walked out and closed the door, allowing the couple their own privacy.

Cryptid Codex

Entry 5

Note: This section was given info by Paul Mathers, and written by Nicolle Alvez. One night, Paul had been visited by Hasshaku-sama, a tall lady from Japanese folklore. She appeared in a sundress that was pure white, and a large brimmed hat. Her height was mesmerizing and inhumane. Her hands were bigger than Paul, and her body was thinner than a toothpick. She was able to mimic the voice of Paul's mother, Helga Mathers. But Paul says it was all a dream... was it?

As Nicolle closed the book she looked out the window. " _That thing... it comes by the windows, doesn't it? Or just something to see out of, and something it can get through. Paul said that the door was closed, no windows were open..._ " Nicolle put the book on an end table as the four watched anime for the rest of the night. Paul was cradled and held tight by Bridgette as he snuggled close against one of her breasts. Cammy was enamoured by the action going on in the show. Nicolle, however, was curious. " _If it comes thanks to bad security... what else does it need?_ " Nicolle simply shrugged as she just got up from the couch to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get me some more soda." As she walked from the living room to the kitchen, she tried to use the reflection of the T.V. on the bay window to catch up. In the reflection of the window, for a split second, there was something white. Nicolle just simply shrugged it off and went to the bar that was facing the living room. As she poured her drink, she froze. The soda began to overflow.

"Really hope you clean that up Nicolle." Paul said. Nicolle stood absolutely still. "Nicolle, you okay?" Nicolle pointed at the bay window in the living room as she shivered. A white blob with dark areas around it was at the window. Tassels flowed in the wind. All four of them went white and the room went dark.

Knock. Knock. Knock. The door had quite loud thumps at it.

"Don't open it." Bridgette said. She cradled Paul closer. "And don't be a hero. Just lay low."

"Oh god, I'm gonna die a virgin, aren't I?" Cammy began to whine and cry.

"W-we'll be fine... right? Hasshaku-sama isn't a ghost, I could kick her ass, right?" Nicolle began to panic. "RIGHT?" The doorknob rattled and jiggled. The locked tight knob was slowly becoming undone.

"Oh fuck... is it a robber?" Cammy was beginning to search her purse, pulling out an M9 handgun. "I'm... I'm not afraid to use this."

"Stay. Quiet." Bridgette said as clearly as she could. A drill was being used at the knob as it began to fall off from the inside. A voice could be heard.

"They gotta have good stuff here... how can such trash not be loaded?" It was a bit gruff of a voice. The door swung open. The four were hiding behind and under things. The robbers walked across the room. "We wont hurt ya. But don't be calling no cops. And even then, ya can't." Cammy became tense. Paul shivered in fear as he got closer to Bridgette. Nicolle, however, was a bit determined. "Don't be a hero. We WILL shoot." There were two robbers. They stood still. "Where are ya... There's four of ya..." One of them lit a match. "Marco." No response. "I said Marco." Again, nothing. "One more time. And I let off a round. I better hear something when I say it again. Marco." He began counting down. "One. Two. Three. Four."

"Hhh..." a light breath was let out.

"Heh?" The man turns around. "Someone in the hallway?" He begins to walk that way. "You cover my back. Make sure no one attacks us." The robbers walk away for a bit to investigate. They go halfway up the stairs, only to hear it again.

"Hhh..." The robber turns around again.

"You're not messing with me, are ya?" He said to his cohort. He simply shook his head, making eye contact.

"Wh... what do we do?" Paul said.

"Just... stay quiet? I don't..." Bridgette began to hold him closer. The covered sofa that the two were hiding underneath could barely contain each other. Paul could only hide himself in Bridgette's chest. Bridgette tried peeking out, but couldn't see anything. The door was wide open still. Cammy was hiding under the sofa farthest from the door but she had a good clear view of it and the hallway.

"Where are they... I'm gonna call out Marco one more time... and then I start shooting."

Suddenly, a single step was made at the front steps. All three in the living room were silent. The steps were quiet, but being at ground level made it more clear.

"They have a third..." Bridgette held Paul closer. "I love you Paul..."

"Mmpph..!" Paul couldn't make out a word as he was being suffocated.

The steps came closer, finally stepping inside. They were white pumps, with a dress nearly touching the floor."Polo..." . Cammy covered her mouth. That didn't come from her but it sure sounded like her.

"Ah... the dumb slut really is here. Find her. Get her money first. Sounded like it came from the living room."

"That wasn't me... that...." The steps from upstairs came barreling down.

"All right, whore. You owe us more than anyone--" The robbers stopped dead in their tracks. "Wh...what the fuck... WHO the fuck?!"

"dO nOt... hUrT tHeM..." In front of them was a lady hunched over. Her right eye was covered by her bangs as one glowing white eye was blinding them. The two robbers couldn't see. One fell in the kitchen in a small epileptic fit, startling Nicolle, causing her to gasp. She looked over and recognized the face.

" _Oh my god... Xavier?!_ " The servant that Cammy got mad at was right there. Instead of helping him, she got up quietly and got a skillet from the stove top. The other robber was struggling to keep his eyes shut, but the ghostly woman grabbed him.

"iF tHeRe iS aNy lAsT wOrDs yOu hAvE..." The woman's face began morphing into one black blob, and a solid orb protruded in its place. "yOu sHoUlD hAvE sAiD tHeM!!"

"GET AWAY!" Nicolle raised her arms and began to strike at the ghost, but it missed completely and hit the robber instead. "GET. AWAY. FROM..." Nicolle kept flailing about. "Uh..."

"Oh... I forgot." The ghoul's voice got quiet and raspy. "Your kind cannot see in the dark." the apparition said.

"Nope. By the way, uh." Nicolle froze. "WAIT, YOU'RE NOT BRIDGETTE!" Nicolle tried swinging again but the lady's arm reached for the skillet.

"I've saved your life from these goons. And your first thought is to hurt me?" Nicolle was still a bit frightened. "Sorry... Let me just." The apparition rubbed her face a bit, and when she raised it up, her expression was breath taking. She looked genuinely beautiful. "I'm--"

"HOLY SHIT HASSHAKU-SAMA IS REAL!" Nicolle screamed. The lady laughed.

"The other three. You're safe now. Do you have any way to contact police?"

"I'll ask a neighbor. I know one who's awake at this ungodly hour willing to lend a phone." Bridgette got up and began to run out.

"Be safe, Bridgette! As for these two punks." Nicolle looked over them. "You were gonna hurt Cammy! And you..." She pointed at Xavier. "You were given the honor... no, the PRIVILEDGE, of working for Cammy! And you just... piss it all away?!"

"Now now... Nicolle." Cammy walked up. "I'll handle this." She sifts through her purse. "I'm honestly surprised you were so daring. Trying to rob your own employer." She got out a pink piece of paper. "Sorry. Former employer. Your father will be notified and you're also completely terminated."

"Cammy... Nicolle... Bridgette..." Hasshaku-sama pondered. "Where is the fourth?" Behind her approached Paul, a bit stiff and scared. She lowered herself to her level. "Hello. Your name?"

"P...Pau... Paul..." He began to shiver.

"Hello Paul. You can call me Hasshaku-sama." she smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"You... you tried to..."

"Tried? Tried what?"

"Uhm... you... you uh... my nightmares..."

"Paul had a nightmare involving you imitating his mother." Nicolle explained. "You have no recollection of this?"

"One cannot have memories of events that never happened. So in a technical sense, I do not." She giggled and laughed.

"I'm sorry to place the blame on you. Maybe you really didn't suck me off..." Hasshaku-sama then went from white to red.

"G...Goodness no! Not to such a cutie like you! I would..." She covered her face in embarrassment from the remark. "Uwahhhh! I thought it was a scary dream, not a wet one!"

"I mean, I was scared... it was just..." Paul shut himself up before he continued.

"Once Bridgette is back, we'll have police over and they'll get these guys in custody." Cammy said. "Miss... Uh. I guess I can just call you Hasshaku-sama... For your deed, would you like to have a new dress?

"A new dress? That sounds lovely." She smiled and agreed to the reward. "No need for a new hat. This has sentimental value to me."

"I'm just glad in the end, we're all safe." Nicolle sighed as she was relieved she'd see another day. Bridgette came back with some rope to tie up the hooligans trying to rob the place.

"I'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark. You took advantage of the fact you had to drive our cars back to rob us, didn't you?" Cammy asked. Xavier nodded. "Now that doesn't explain why we had no signal. That wasn't just something that happens."

"There's a jammer in your purse... we snuck it in there." Xavier explained.

"You really thought you were some criminal mastermind, huh?" She looked over at Bridgette. "Well. I'm glad you bumped into me for something. I needed a good excuse to fire shit for brains over here."

"You're welcome." Bridgette said with a smirk.

"I never said thank you! Just... appreciate that you were able to help me rid of a bad apple, is all."

"Appreciation is actually thanks." Nicolle said, further badgering.

"Cammy. You should say thank you." Hasshaku-sama demanded. Her visage became dark. "oThErWiSE yOu cOuLd eNd uP lIkE tHeM."

"OKAY FINE!" She screamed. "Th... thank you Bri... B-Bri..." She swallowed a hard lump. "Bridgette. I genuinely appreciate the help you've given to prove that these two were unfit."

"You're welcome." Bridgette accepted with a hug as well. It was tight and firm. "Anything to help a friend." Cammy was stunned. Her body went cold. And without a moments notice she began sobbing as she hugged Bridgette back.

"I'm sorry I ever treated you badly!" She wailed as she held her so tight that it surprised Bridgette a bit that she was quite strong.

Cryptid Codex

Entry 5: Addendum.

Nicolle writing in her own words, here. We actually got in contact with Hasshaku-sama this time. It was a bit horrific as we were getting robbed but she helped us apprehend the suspects. They were, at the time, employees of Cammy. Now former, Cammy thanked her by making her a new dress. It's a lot less restrictive and makes her feel happy that she can wear something new.

Nicolle closed the notebook and ran outside. The summer air felt amazing. Her new tank top and very low cut jean shorts was just what she needed for such a hot late morning. Bridgette and Paul were wading in a rather large pool and Cammy was getting ready for a photo shoot.

"Nicolle! Hey!" Cammy waved. Her swimsuit looked rather high class, with a pink criss-cross bikini top. "As part of their thanks, Bridgette is letting me have some photos done with Paul and her, so if you want in, come on!"

"All right!" Nicolle ran over and jumped in, causing a huge splash. She rose back up to the surface, wiping the hair from her eyes.

"You know, I'm curious now. What other weird creatures have you seen? I've actually been seeing them a lot more lately." Cammy dipper her toes in. "I wonder if I could make a fashion line involving them..."

"I have an idea..." Paul spoke up. "why not hire Hasshaku-sama as a model?"

"Good idea... I may just do that." Cammy flipped her glasses down as she began to slip in the pool. "You three got any good transportation?" They shook their heads. "Well. If y'all let me tag along, I wouldn't mind providing. I was honestly excited!" Cammy laughed as she began to flip herself forward to wade in water. "Besides... I got a scoop on some cryptid sightings with actual evidence."


	2. Incite of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Bridgette reflect on how they met after news breaks out about a missing person. This results in them coming to a dark revelation.

"Bridgey, why are we paying for cable?" Paul handed the monthly bill directly to Bridgette with a sinister look. "We're paying 120 a month for a service we don't use." 

"I use it to record shows!" Bridgette whined as she crossed her arms, pouting. "And don't you buy pay per view matches to bet with your online friends!?"

"Not anymore! And that was a bad habit, and you know it." Paul groaned. "Can we not argue this early in the morning, I just wanted to ask a simple quesion."

"Then why are you coming to me to say this so hostile? We should be able to pay for it if you weren't betting… right?" Bridgette leered at the much shorter lad.

"Uh. Yeah. We should and we ca--" Before he could finish, Bridgette stuffed his face into her chest and began to suffocate him. He struggled so much before he could finally let go by tickling Bridgette's sides. "Jeez. If you're that mad, just say it, don't show it!"

"Well, you're lucky that somebody still uses our T.V. quite a bit." Bridgette turned back to her mini table and messaged Nicolle. "She should be coming over to watch the news. God, that girl is weird. She has all this tech and still watches T.V. for the news." Paul flips the T.V. on, and presses buttons to switch to the news.

"--the robbery suspects were trapped in their car after emergency locks shut the doors preventing their escape, resulting in their inevitable arrest." The news report about a burglary had just wrapped up in town. "In other news, a missing person might have resulted in a dead end. A three month old search for a missing member of Mandan's community, Carlito Cagliostro, has come to an end after the man was presumed dead after being missing for 90 days. Cagliostro lived on a farm south of World Fair Center."

"No way…" Paul whispered.

"Isn't he the guy we bought our produce from?" Bridgette asked.

Paul intently stared with concern. "That's… not what I'm worried about."

"Reports indicate that his farmhouse had been infested with wild animals. One such wild animal was found, and has been taken captive after being inflicted with tranquilizer darts multiple times. The animal was unidentifiable, but assumed to be mutated." The picture showed what looked like some weird gremlin with spikes on it. "This is one of many incidents of sightings of mutated animals popping up around the country."

"Hold on. Is--" Paul grew silent. "Oh fuck no." 

"Paul? What's wrong?" Bridgette looked into his worrying eyes.

"Bridgette… it's about Matakwa. You remember how she grants wishes… right?"

"Yeah?" Bridgette looked at the T.V. "What's this gotta do with that."

Paul sighed. "I… guess it's time I tell you. So. Matakwa and I… when I moved in with you, and you were at the store. We… well. When we did the thing."

"You can say you fucked a Djinn, you know." Bridgette hastily said in a bit of anger. "Where are you going with this?"

"Remember when we moved in together?"

It was a September afternoon. Paul and Bridgette had agreed on something. Specifically, for the two to move in together, and live as roommates, so Paul could further his career for security. Truth be told, living in Arizona heat was not good for him.

Paul was at the doorstep of his soon to be new roommate, ringing it a few times. At the door, was someone who was definitely not who he expected. At about Paul's height, was a woman with black hair, quite the rack, and a bright smile. "Hey! Ya made it! Welcome to your new home!" Paul was taken aback at the lady who was greeting him.

"Hi. I'm Paul. I'm the friend of your son who's taking me in for my future security job." The lady looked at him, a bit offended.

"Oh jeez, am I that old looking?" She then shook her head. "Oh my God, wait, are you TeknicaSkater?!"

Paul nodded. "I am. Is your son not home?"

"You moron, it's me! It's Pizza_all4me!" Paul's eyes opened wide at the realization. "But my name is Bridgette."

"Oh." He shifted his eyes back and forth. "You're… a girl?"

"Yeah, I know. I don't like showing my identity online." At this time, Bridgette was thinner. Her hair was also well groomed and not messy. Her bangs still reached her eyes but were perfectly cut flat and straight against her brows.

"Well, don't feel bad. I bet you didn't expect someone like me coming." Paul was taller and more manly looking. He had the same hair style as usual, but he also wore a dress shirt and some khaki shorts. 

"To be fair. I expected a bigger guy. Wider. Like, I mean WAY wide. Like comically wide and with zits and… Oh whatever, come on in, I bet you're starving!" Bridgette lead him back to the kitchen, with a crooked smile. "Oh God he's so cute." She began thinking. "I wish I showed myself sooner. I wish HE showed himself sooner!"

Paul started unpacking one by one with the boxes and bags he brought, with one having a hookah in it. It was a memento from his mother. He then laid out his game consoles, his figurines, and even his trading cards. One such trading cards series was Cryptid Chasers. "I wonder how much these go for… but I have such an attachment to these things…" He laid in the big couch. "Man. I'm not sure what I'd want more…" 

"Hey, Paulie? I'm gonna go to the store. You make yourself at home." She winked. "After all, it is your new home!" 

"All right. Thanks Bridgette." He looked at his trading cards, with quite a few different monsters. "They're so cool. I wish they were real." The door shut, and a car pulled out of her driveway. "It'd be so cool to find cryptids and youkai and mythological creatures… I wish they were all real." Suddenly, the lights went out. The room grew dark. And out of the hookah came a blue mist. "W-what the…" Paul began to look around. "Bridgette, what kind of homecoming prank is this?"

"Aaaaaaaaa…" A light human voice humming came from nearby… the hookah was rumbling. And then, popping out was a dark skinned, platinum blonde lady connected to the hookah. "Haaaah! Hellloooooo big guy!" The lady was quite big, almost as long as the couch and her head could've hit the ceiling. She leaned over, her hand cupping her cheek as she lightly tapped an invisible desk seductively. "I heard someone wanted a wish!"

"Uh. I was being facetious."

"Nonsense! You definitely were speaking with your heart! You love beasts like that with all your might and spirit! Because you said that, I have a deal!" The demon smiled. "My name is Matakwa! And I'll be your ever loving wish granting goddess!"

Paul looked at the lady that was in front of her with contempt. "Okay, what's the catch?"

"Well. I only need one thing." Matakwa crept closer. Her sub zero breath gave Paul goosebumps. "I require. A virginity to be taken."

"WHAT?!" Paul tried to back away but he was just met with the head of the couch. "No way, not a chance!"

"Ahaha… don't worry. You'll be safe!" Matakwa cupped her cheeks. "I just need someone's virginity and I can--"

"Wait, it's not a sacrifice?" Paul interrupted.

"No. I just require--" 

Paul immediately took off his pants and unzipped his track suit to reveal a naked body, and a very hard and erect member. "BOOBS." He said, with a monotone, yet obviously excited voice. He began to touch and feel up Matakwa, causing her to gasp. 

"Aaaah, oh my! You're rather ferocious!" She began to moan and whine. "Oh, you really want the realm of fiction to be reality!"

"I uh… Uhm… Is this okay?" Paul asked shyly, slowing his pace groping Matakwas chocolate skinned titties. "I mean, it's my virginity you're taking, right?"

"It's not like I'm hurting you. Besides. You want them to be real, right?" Paul swallowed a hard lump as he stared. Matakwa's body was beautiful. Platinum blond hair braided, with the tail perfectly placed between her breasts. Her body as dark as mud but as smooth as clay. Jewels adorned on her tiara and bangles. "Cryptids. Youkai. Mythos. All I need is your virginity."

Paul smacked himself in the face. "It's a dream! That's all this is. This weird genie, me moving in with a friend, my friend… being a total cutie…" Paul looked back at the genie who smiled deep into his soul. That's all she could do. That's all she wanted to do. And before he could even act… it felt like it had been hours since they started, absolutely feral on each other. Paul ended up holding her leg up on the couch as he thrusted inside and began licking at her foot. "Matakwa…!!" He whined. He was definitely close.

"Ahaaa! Good boy! You're so cute. Let it out inside of me and I'll grant your wish!" Matakwa began to pee a bit from the pleasure, staining the couch.

"Okay, I'm… I'm gonna!" Paul's lower half jittered upon him releasing his immense gloppy load, gasping sharply alongside his penile release. The surge of pleasure rushed over him as he began to realize what he had done. He definitely lost his virginity… all for a wish. And in his roommate's house.

"L-lick my feet more!!" Matakwa began to orgasm alongside him, and Paul did as she asked.

"Y-yes ma'am." His tongue lathered her sole with saliva while he stayed inside. Sweat rolled down from his blonde hair to his chest. "Matakwa. Is my wish coming true just yet?" Paul pulled out, panting like he ran a marathon.

"Your wish can be granted. You wish for mythological creatures, cryptids, youkai, and other fictional beings to be real, yes? I must tell you it may come at a price." She stuck her toe into his mouth and used her other foot to rub Paul's freshly pulled out pecker.

"Uh huh." Paul nodded. Paul didn't care for the price either. He wanted his dream to come true. Matakwa snapped her fingers, and then, the room grew dark. 

Matakwa began speaking in some language he had never heard before, as mist in colors of pink and blue and orange filled the room. The air became scented like wild flowers. And, with a final snap, Matakwa… disappeared. The room lit back up. And Paul was alone. His pants were unzipped and exposed a still rather erect dick. 

"Did I have a dream or something? I feel so exhausted…" Before he could think anything else, his attention was brought to the doorknob turning. "Oh, I'll be there in a bi--" before he could finish, the door swung open. His pants were right at his zipper, and Bridgette was right at the door, holding four bags of groceries. The two just stared at each other. 

"…" Bridgette was in complete silence. Her face lit up like a fire started. All she could do was walk around him and put groceries away. Paul covered his pants as he zipped them up, getting up to potentially help.

"S-sorry, I fell asleep and my pants zipper must've slipped or something."

"Or. Something." Bridgette glared at him as she began to put up extra silverware. "What the HELL were you thinking? You're just gonna jerk on your gherkin before I get back and clean up? I can fuckin' smell that stuff, you know!" Paul felt bad about what had happened, but he was afraid she wouldn't believe him as to what actually happened. "Shit, did you let out a porn industry's worth of jizz?"

"You were gone for a while, so I was gonna slip into something different…" Paul said in an innocent tone. Bridgette just sighed. "Look, I-"

Bridgette turned hastily, starting to get visibly angry. "Just. Admit what you did. Stop lying."

Paul sighed and looked defeated. "All right. Fine. You want the truth?" He cleared his throat. "I was unpacking my stuff, and this… genie--" Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "She came out and said she'd grant me a wish if she took my virginity." Bridgette's eyebrow kept raising. "And then as soon as we were done, you came home." Paul and Bridgette stood there. He was scared. She… was intrigued.

"Prove it. Show me this Djinn." Bridgette was still very angry. "If it exists. I want a wish."

"Fine then!" Paul said in confidence. "And… if it doesn't?"

"You sleep on the floor." Bridgette could only grin stay mad at him. The two went back into the living room, the hookah was still on the table.

"So… what should we do?" Bridgette asked. Paul stared at the hookah.

"When I was saying stuff about cryptids being real she came out…" Paul examined the hookah. "Say stuff you want I guess?"

"Well, I want two large pepperoni pizzas, one with extra cheese and another with mushrooms." Bridgette started counting on her fingers. "Along with a box of Wisconsin Styled Cheese Sticks, with extra pizza dipping sauce, and two 2 liters of diet citrus soda. Anything you want?" 

Paul simply shook his head. "I meant something DEEPER."

"Uhm. Oh. Oh sheesh, what do I want?" Bridgette began to think deep. "Maybe the perfect man? I want someone shorter than me. Much thinner too. Almost like he's younger than me. I like them like that. I like guys cuter than I do handsome." The hookah began blowing smoke as soon as she said that. Moaning once again came from the smoke, as a dark skinned goddess, one that Paul saw before, emerged from it. 

"Uwaaaaaaaaahhh…." Matakwa, back again, smiled at Paul. "Hello, Paul! Who's your friend here?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU WEREN'T KIDDING?!" Bridgette panicked. "HOLY SHIT, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FIND THAT THING?!" 

"You're rather loud…" Matakwa pouted. "You wished for a man of your dreams… But do you know my stipulations?"

"I know only one. Tell me the others."

"Thankfully, only one other!" Matakwa swirled around like a mermaid. "The other is that in order for me to grant a wish, change must be in order. I can't create. Only change!" Matakwa laughed. "So, Paul will have to be your dream man!" The two looked at each other.

"Well uh. I mean… I wouldn't mind feelin' young again." Paul laughed nervously.

"The other stipulation, Paul's surely told you. I heard him!"

"Ahh huh. So gimme that wish." Bridgette muttered. Matakwa, then pulled herself in. Her skin was losing color. Her eyes, completely shut, then opened all the way, revealing a dark sclera and golden eyes. Bridgette grew pale from fear. 

"Give. Me. Your. Virginity…" Matakwa stated. Her nail on her index finger grew completely black. She took it upon her self to slice Bridgette's green sweater open, revealing her rather slim yet busty body. Bridgette gasped.

"Wait, weren't you gonna take Paul's?!" Bridgette whined.

"Uh… She already did."

"WHAT?!" Bridgette began to fidget around. "So what do I do now…?"

"Well. Either satiate me with your virginity given to me… Or I eat you. Simple as that…!" 

"Wait! Can't I…" Paul started over. "You can't penetrate her. So I'd have to do it, wouldn't I?"

Matakwa smiled. "Good boy. You understand what's going on." This lead to Bridgette and Paul looking at each other with an intense glare of fear, shock, and sorrow. What could've been kept later is being taken now. But, deep down, they had feelings for each other already blossoming thanks to their revelation that they both found each other attractive. Paul began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his pecs. Bridgette began to undo her bra, showing off her own breasts. Soft. Plushy. Pale. Paul began to unbutton and unzip his pants as he wrapped himself around Bridgette, who was also taking her pants off. 

"Fuck, this is so nerve wracking." Paul whined as his cock was beginning to rise from seeing his internet friend naked in person. He started to lightly stroke himself with his right hand.

"I-Inside my pussy?" She asked Matakwa. 

"That will do just fine."

"P-Paul. Are you okay with what I'm wanting?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't mind it. You'll have to get me new clothes…" Paul whined.

"I see you have a few figurines in there. From your youth?" Matakwa giggled as Bridgette listed off her findings. "I know lots of kids clothes with cool designs with that robot girl on--" Before Bridgette could finish, Paul began immediately thrusting roughly inside of Bridgette's pussy! He was definitely stirring up her insides, as her body began vibrating like gelatin!

"Kuh… I fucking hate it… kids get WAY COOLER clothes than an adult!"

"Yesss…." Matakwa began stroking herself. "Oh, use your hatred and anger to fuel your arousal…"

"Shit, you're more excited about this than I am!!" Bridgette gripped hard onto a nearby pillow. 

"I WANT COOL KIDS CLOTHES!" Paul began to thrust like a horse. "Hhhnnn… Bridgey, I'm so sorry… I wanna keep going but I want to make sure I don't get you pregnant…"

"B-but will that make my wish not come true?" Bridgette looks at Matakwa who has continued to finger herself. 

"Uhm. Uh…" Matakwa stopped dead in her tracks unsure of what they could do. Time went on as the two kept fucking each others' brains out. Paul began whining in pain. He wasn't ready for a second orgasm. Bridgette kept panting out of exhaustion. Matakwa was moaning in anticipation. For the second time in Paul's life, and for the first time in Bridgette's, synchronized ascension was met as Paul let in one final buck of his hips, letting out loose and watery shots of his seed inside Bridgette. The two were completely soaked in sweat… followed by Matakwa's own female ejaculate spreading all over them.

"Holy… shit…" The room was stained with sweat and sex, and the only sound was all three panting from exhaustion. "Matakwa, when do I get my wish for Paul?" Bridgette held Paul closely as he began to stuff his head in her chest. 

"Perhaaaaps." Matakwa smiled as she slowly sank back into her hookah. "It may take a while. Just like Paul's."

"H-hey, hang on." Paul wasn't fast enough, as Matakwa was fully sucked back into her hookah. "Oh. Okay then." Paul looked back at Bridgette and nervously smiled. "So uh… great first day, huh?"

Bridgette smiled back with a motherly expression, holding him closer. "Oh goodness, if I had known how cute you are, I would've totally started up a relationship!" Paul couldn't help but scream as his vision went completely dark. "Gosh, you really are a good friend!"

"Mmfmmmph!" Paul literally became incapacitated from Bridgette's strength and size. Not like he was against it. Her soft body was genuinely the best he felt. Bridgette was better than any bed or pillow he laid on.

"So…" Bridgette pondered. "Matakwa brought in loads of yokai, beasts, mythos, et-cetera…. and in reality. People around the world… turned into them?"

"Seems so. It's why she's a Djinn. But now I'm curious. If she can't create, only change… what else changed?"

"The night we were able to summon a video game character felt less like a creation coming to life… and more like some shittily written story about games being haunted." Bridgette grumbled as the details were becoming a bit more hazy and confusing. "Then again, Nicky made that wish. But if she can't create, then… technically, it was fiction becoming reality…" Bridgette just shrugged it off. "Whatever, Nicky was probably just really excited and wasted her--" Before she could even remotely finish she remembered what she actually wished for, as soon as the door busted open.

"Sup, Sutranatural gang? I brought us some breakfast!" Nicolle had a bag of fast food with grease staining the bottom of the bag. She then spread out the contents, ranging from biscuits, burritos, english muffin sandwiches, and sausage. "What'd I miss on the news? Other than the chupacabra we saw on the first day, Paul." The two couldn't help but stay silent.

"Listen, Nicolle." Paul started. "About that thing…"

"What, the chupacabra? What about it?" Nicolle sure was oblivious. "It had the same name as a guy who went missing for a while." Her face was unchanging. "Guessing you realized that too late, huh?"

Bridgette sighed. "Well, it's not--" 

"A coincidence. I know." Nicolle got out a journal, with loads of missing persons reports in North Dakota. "I've kept them all in order from how long they've been missing, and after the first reported incident or before. It seems lots of them are before. That's why I'm looking at the news. I can't get local stuff online!"

"So you knew?!" Paul started looking at the journal hastily, seeing all the missing people around the area. "Oh jeez… and… none of them are hurt, are they?"

"Far as I know!" Nicolle pointed out the stars next to people's names. "Those ones are of beasts and such that were let go for their peacefulness. It seems they only have a change of appearance, but not their mentality and mood." Paul flipped to the next page, with Nicolle's face beaming. "Okay, that's enough looking." She swiped the journal away.

"Hey, I was still lookiiiiing!" Paul whined like a little baby.

"And, we're done looking." For the first time, Nicolle looked a little angry. "I think you shouldn't be so nosey."

"Oh, I'm GONNA be nosey." Paul huffed. "Nicky, that page looked different from the others. It had pictures." Nicolle kept her face the same. "Look. It's. My fault that things are like this. Just let me see. I made a wish with that Djinn you met months ago. So please."

"…Fine." Nicolle handed back the journal. Paul looked at the page he saw, and that one had pictures unlike the others. Loads of them, too. Two young adults by the looks of it. They went missing about half a year ago.

"Marcia Alvez and Grant Alvez. Huh. Why so many pictures? It's not like we can identify them, Nicky." Nicolle looked away. "And they've been gone for an awful long time." Nicolle started to look down. "And this is the only page that has more info than--"

"You did this. You said it yourself." Nicolle swiped back not only the journal but also the breakfast items she had. 

"H-hey! I wasn't done!" Paul whined again.

"Your childishness can only win me over once." Nicolle's mood went the opposite direction. "You know, if you hadn't said you were the reason this all happened… I would probably let you look and help me find them."

"Nicky, come on, you're being weird. Why are those two people important…" Paul asked.

"Are you kidding? Are you actually serious right now?" Nicolle began to tear up. "For someone who's super smart, you sure are playing dumb." She started to sob, breaking down into tears. "It's the only reason why I've gotten into this cryptid chasing business. Because I want to find them…"

Bridgette spoke up. "Nicolle, we'll find them. We'll help." She then picked her up, cradling her, petting her head. "Sheesh, you're pretty light."

"I miss them…"

"I'm sure you do." Bridgette looked at Paul with a warm smile, ending the meeting with words of confidence. "Me, you and Paul. We'll find your parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This one took a lot longer to make due to certain issues including a new job that went belly up, among other things including some really bad emotional stints. Thankfully, I'm back and I'm glad I can write again. This isn't as quality as the last chapter in my opinion but the next one will definitely make up for it!!


End file.
